1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hairbrushes, particularly those used to groom the hair of either humans or animals, and to means that facilitates collecting loose strands of hair that have been trapped during the brushing strokes so that the hair can be removed and the brush cleaned.
2. Background Art
Hairbrushes have long been used to groom humans and animals. However, when brushing relatively long and/or coarse hair, it is not uncommon for many strands of hair to be removed by the brush after only a few strokes. Such loose strands of hair are usually trapped within the bristles of the brush. In the case where many strands of hair accumulate among the bristles, cleaning the brush can be both inconvenient and time-consuming. That is to say, the loose strands of hair are typically removed by hand from the brush, one at a time. It would therefore be desirable to have a more efficient way to remove loose strands of hair that have become trapped within the bristles of a hairbrush during the brushing strokes so that the brush can be quickly and easily cleaned.